Loser
by TotalTownie
Summary: Because anything lower than first place just isn't good enough for the residents of the Sunshine Islands and Chelsea is about to learn this.


_disclaimer: _I don't own_ Harvest Moon_ or any of its characters ^-^

also please note before we begin: the characters are meant to be exaggerated and ooc; this is a crack fic parodying their responses. thank you!

* * *

**Loser**

* * *

"My thanks to all the participants! See you all next year!" The crowd cheered as Mirabelle closed Sunshine Island's second annual cow festival.

Chelsea, the islands' farmer, smiled as she stepped out of line and patted Daisy, who was chewing some grass, completely unfazed by everything that had been going on around her. Sure, they hadn't won this year, but Chelsea was sure that next year would be her time. Besides, second place wasn't too bad, right?

"Chelsea!"

The brunette glanced up to see Julia walking towards her, a sad expression on her face. "Hey Jules, did'ya see me and Daisy up there with the big guys? I'm so glad I came-"

"Oh Chels." The blonde dived at her friend, wrapping her arms around her and holding her close. "You don't have to act brave in front of me…I'm so sorry you lost."

The rancher spluttered, pushing Julia back so she could see her at arm's length away. "Julia what are you talking about? I didn't lose, I came second. That's good, considering I've only had Daisy for just over a year now and everything."

"Oh you're being so brave!" Julia's voice rose and she threw herself back into Chelsea's arms, sobbing as if Daisy had just dropped dead in front of everyone.

Chelsea blinked, confused and attempting to comfort the usually bubbly blonde. Over her high ponytail, Chelsea noticed Natalie heading towards the two of them and relaxed slightly. "Ah, Nat, thank Goddess you're here! Julia is crying – in case you couldn't tell – because she thinks I came last in the festival; I keep trying to calm her down and explain that I didn't do badly but she won't stop hugging me!"

Natalie listened to all this with an impassive look on her face before smiling unconvincingly at the farmer. "Ahaha…Chelsea, seriously, you don't need to be so positive all the time. We know you're really upset about your place in the contest."

"…you have to be joking. Nat, you don't think coming second place is that awful do you? I mean, I beat the guy from Mineral Town and that's been a farming district for- Whoa, you're not usually the hugging type, this is weird!" Chelsea exclaimed as Natalie joined Julia in wrapping her arms around the protesting brunette. "Nat, Jules, really, we're not doing this all day. Are you paying any attention to me?" The two did not move, causing Chelsea to sigh deeply. "Fine…Stay here and look after Daisy" – the mention of the animal's name caused Julia to sob louder and even Natalie sniffed – "and I'll be right back."

Having extracted herself from her two best friends, Chelsea crossed the field to speak with Pierre and Elliot, stopping twice along the way to congratulate the winner and shake off an unusually emotional Gannon, who assured her that he could renovate the barn for free, especially as she was going through such a hard time currently.

Rolling her eyes, she stepped up to Elliot and Pierre who eyed her carefully, as if she were a time-bomb that could explode at any second.

"Would you two mind going over there and sorting your girlfriends out please? They won't listen to me at all and now they're getting all worked up about the festival and crying because I came second."

"Oh I see, you need to be alone right now," Elliot replied in hushed tones. "Don't worry Chelsea, I'll help take care of everything for you."

"Be alone?!" She gritted her teeth. "Hey wise guys, hear me now: I do not need to '_be alone' _for any reason. I came second; I am completely happy with that. I don't know why you people are suddenly insisting _I'm being brave_ or whatever because I'm not, this is just me and I thought you would've realised that by now!_ 'Be alone'_, you guys can be so damn-"

Pierre tapped Chelsea's arm and nodded knowingly. "I completely understand Chelsea, it was wrong of us to say such things."

"Finally some sense from one of you guys, thank you!"

"It was completely foolish of us to expect you to be alone after this humiliating defeat. I shall telephone Vaughn in the city at once and inform him to come to the island right away to console you."

"Telephone- In the city- Console me- Humiliating defeat- Vaughn?"

"I knew it would be of use to you!"

"Am I speaking a different language to everyone else? I. Came. Second!"

Pierre nodded again, Elliot gazing at her worriedly. "Yes, yes, and when such an event occurs it feels much better to have a loved one with you to get you through it."

Chelsea was speechless for half a minute, then regained her voice to begin shouting at everybody.

* * *

"Chels! Chels! Chelsea! Wake up!"

"H-huh?" The brunette jolted up; she was in bed in her darkened farmhouse with her silver haired boyfriend sitting in the bed next to her, startled looking. Peering around him, she noticed it was 4:44 in the morning. "W-what happened, what was I doing?"

"Sleeping, for a while," he replied, rubbing one eye. "Then the next thing I know you're thrashing about and yelling at people." Vaughn glanced over at her. "What were you dreamin' about?"

Whilst he had been talking, Chelsea had fallen back onto her pillows. "The cow festival. I came second but everyone I spoke to kept saying I'd lost and were freaking out about it. I guess I got angry." She yawned and Vaughn shook his head, also settling back onto the cushions, Chelsea sidling closer to him and resting her head on his chest. "Vaughnie?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you go crazy if I came second in a festival?"

"Nah."

"Even if everybody else was losin' their heads?"

"Even then Chels," he responded; she could hear the smile in his voice and felt contented.

"I love you Vaughn."

"Love you too Chelsea."

The room was silent for a few heartbeats, and then-

"If you came third or below it'd be a different story…"

"Whaa?!"

* * *

**end**

* * *

it has been a while! it's nice to take a break from studying and attempt to write and post a fic despite not having done so for almost a year now.

does anyone else get kinda like how Chelsea did at the end there when you feel proud for coming second or whatever in a festival and suddenly all the villagers hate you because you didn't win? i understand why they're not pleased but come on, second isn't bad for a farmer who washed up on the shore!

please review; i intend to write properly again when exam season finishes so i need to dust myself off and get back into the game!

thank you for reading!


End file.
